Memory
by Andrea Sky
Summary: Ketika aku mengenalmu. Saat aku menganggumimu. Lalu rasa kagum itu menjadi suka. Dan suka yang kian menumpuk menimbulkan perasaan bernama cinta. Hidupku begitu penuh tentang-nya. Memory yang tertuliskan dalam sebuah kisah. Koishiteru da, Seijuro. Tadaima!


[_**Bagaimana bila akhirnya kucinta kau? Dari kekuranganmu, hingga lebihmu. Bagaimana bila semua benar terjadi? Mungkin inilah yang terindah**_]

"_Tentang Kamu" – Bunga Citra Lestari_

.

.

.

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning! Typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, dan lain-lain

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Character : Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko Tetsuya

Note : Saya membuat fic ini atas pemikiran sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.

"Memory" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

* * *

_**Aku mendengar namamu saat pertama kali masuk ke klub basket…**_

* * *

"Akashi Seijuro langsung masuk ke string 1 lho! Banyak anak kelas 1 yang sudah masuk ke string pertama. Mereka hebat, ya!"

"Iya! Aku kepingin seperti mereka,"

Aku menoleh. "Akashi Seijuro itu siapa?" Tanyaku. Dia anak kelas 1 tapi sudah masuk string pertama? Ah… _sasuga_.

"Kau tidak tau? Itu pemain –HWA! S –sejak kapan kau disini?!" ucapnya kaget juga temannya yang mengusap-usap dadanya.

Telat kagetnya. Aku menjawab datar, "daritadi." Dia menggumamkan kata 'oh', kemudian kembali menjelaskan sesuatu tentang Akashi Seijuro-kun. "Dia anak kelas 1 yang masuk string pertama. Kelasnya 1-B, rambutnya bewarna _scarlet_."

"Sou kaa…" gumamku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku kearah pintu gym yang sedikit terbuka. Bibirku mengulum senyum tipis saat beberapa kepala warna-warni sedang berlari diluar–mungkin pemanasan–dan salah satunya yang bersurai _crimson_.

* * *

_**Ketika aku bertemu denganmu dan berkenalan..**_

* * *

Kulihat dia membelalak kaget melihatku. Segitu tipisnya kah hawa keberadaanku? Tapi, kemudian dia menghampiriku sambil tersenyum.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, ya? Aku Akashi Seijuro. Maukah kau bergabung dengan tim basket string pertama?"

"Akashi!" Seseorang dengan rambut hijau memanggilnya dengan bingung dan kaget, sepertinya. "Dia punya potensi yang menarik, Midorima. Jarang sekali aku melihat yang seperti ini," ucapnya.

"Ya kan?! Bayangan Tetsu tipis sekali lho!" celetuk Aomine-kun. Akashi-kun (boleh kupanggil seperti itu kan?) mengangguk setuju.

Karenanya lah, aku bisa bermain basket dengan sepenuh hatiku. Menunjukkan pesona-ku sendiri saat berada di lapangan.

* * *

_**Saat aku menganggumi kemampuanmu, fisikmu, maupun pikiranmu…**_

* * *

Aku menatap tak percaya dengan pandangan didepanku. Akashi-kun memang bukan seseorang dengan spesialis _three pointer_, tapi dia bisa melakukannya. Akashi-kun juga bisa melakukan _dunk_ dengan baik.

Stamina Akashi-kun sangat kuat. Ia mampu bertahan 40 menit di lapangan, lain denganku. "Hebat…" begitu tersadar, aku sudah mengucapkan kata itu berkali-kali setiap manikku terperangkap padamu. Seolah anak kucing yang mencari induknya, perhatianku tertuju padamu.

Kamu menjadi urutan pertama dalam ulangan semester maupun ulangan harian. Bagaimana Akashi-kun bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan kalem dan tenang. Bagaimana Akashi-kun bisa mempelajari hal yang begitu sulit dalam waktu sebentar.

"Ada apa, Kuroko? Kau melihatku terus daritadi,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun." kemudian, aku mengulum senyum kecil.

* * *

_**Lalu rasa kagumku berubah menjadi suka…**_

* * *

"Akashi-kun, ingin pulang bareng?"

Ia mengangguk, meraih tas-nya, kemudian membalas ucapanku, "iya, mau." Aku menarik sudut bibirku keatas sedikit. Kemudian, kami berjalan sambil bercerita tentang banyak hal. Ah–Akashi-kun juga membelikanku _vanilla milkshake_.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun," tanggapku saat dia memberikan segelas minuman kesukaanku tersebut. "Sama-sama. Apa rasanya enak? Aku kurang suka makanan manis, sih, jadi tidak pernah mencobanya." Aku mengangguk semangat, "iya. _Suki desu_, sama seperti Akashi-kun." kalimat terakhir kuucapkan dengan volume sekecil mungkin.

"Eh? Kuroko mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, Akashi-kun."

* * *

_**Saat suka itu kian menumpuk, menimbulkan perasaan bernama cinta.**_

* * *

"Apa sih, itu cinta?"

Aku tersedak salivaku sendiri. "Etto, Akashi-kun?" Ia terkekeh kecil. _Kami_-_sama_, tolonglah jantungku. Kenapa mendadak seperti mau berlarian dari tempatnya begini. "Segitu anehnya aku bertanya tentang cinta, Kuroko?" Aku mengusap tengkukku, "hanya… beda saja." Dia mengangguk, "_sou_.."

"Kenapa Akashi-kun bertanya begitu?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. "Langit itu seperti Kuroko, ya?"

_DEGH_

"Ah, ngomong-omong, aku hanya penasaran. Banyak yang bilang, kalau jatuh cinta bisa membuat jantung berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Midorima yang suka membaca buku kedokteran pun berkata kalau dekat dengan orang yang dicintai, wajah bisa jadi memerah karena darah mengalir keatas, akibat jantung yang memompa darah berlebihan. Aku hanya ingin tau–… K–Kuroko?"

Aku tersentak. "Y –ya, apa? Maaf, Akashi-kun."

"Mukamu… memerah,"

Ah, iyakah? Aku menutup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku. Dia memegang tanganku, "hei. Jangan menutupi mukamu," Aku menggeleng. Tetap kekeuh dengan pendirianku, "jangan lihat, Akashi-kun."

Kemudian, ia terdiam. "Kuroko, kamu –"

Sebelum dia melanjutkan, aku mengangguk. Ah.. aku ini... Tapi kejadian selanjutnya tidak membuatku menyesal aku mengaku seperti itu. Sebuah lengan memelukku dengan hangat karenanya.

"Aku juga cinta sama Kuroko,"

Duniaku berubah.

* * *

_**Kemudian **_**alter ego**_**-mu mulai menggantikan posisimu  
**_

* * *

"Kamu… siapa?" Dia jelas bukan Akashi-kun. Kenapa manic satu-nya lagi–

"Tentu saja aku Akashi Seijuro, .Ya,"

Dia. Bukan. Seijuro.

* * *

_**Aku bertemu denganmu lagi dilapangan tapi kini kita berbeda seragam**_

* * *

"Sudah lama, ya, Kuroko?"

Aku mengerjap. Memperhatikan setiap inci dari parasnya. Sepasang manik _crimson_ menatapku hangat, tubuhnya yang dibubuhi keringat masih lincah bergerak di-lapangan, mengeluarkan aura wibawa dan kehangatan. Bukan dingin dan mencekam seperti sebelumnya.

"_Time out_!"

"Apa yang terjadi, Kuroko-kun?!"

"Aku rasa kepribadian Akashi-kun yang satu-nya lagi sudah kembali. Itu tidak mustahil kalau dia lebih hebat dari sekarang,"

Saat aku bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga denganmu, dan aku menjadi pemenangnya. _Yokatta_, nee… Akashi-kun. Kau kembali.

* * *

_**Saat kami mulai menghabiskan waktu bersama…**_

* * *

"Akashi-kun kan bersekolah di Kyoto. Tidak perlu sesering ini datang ke rumahku,"

"Namaku,"

"Eh?"

"Aku kan sudah memanggil nama kecilmu, K –Tetsuya." Dia tersenyum, mengacak suraiku gemas. "… Sei-kun," dia mengangguk puas, "bagus. Aku kan juga datang karena katamu orang tuamu sedang pergi, aku ingin menemanimu."

"Kan ada Nigou,"

"Woof!" ekor-nya terkibas senang, sepertinya senang karena A –Sei-kun datang. Ia tidak pernah seantusias ini sebelumnya.

"Oh–gitu. Aku pulang nih berarti?"

"Jangan…" Sei-kun terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

Kemudian, sesuatu menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut. Sei menciumku. Ia memanggut bibir atas dan bawahku bergantian, memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku–yang tentu saja tidak kulawan–menginvasi seluruh jengkal rongga mulutku. Mengabsen deretan gigiku, bermain-main dengan lidahku.

"Hnng –" aku berjengit kaget saat tangannya mencengkram punggungku, sementara yang satunya lagi menahan belakang kepalaku, memastikan ciuman itu tidak meski begitu, saat detik berganti menjadi menit, ia pun melepasnya, meraup udara sebanyaknya.

Sei mengusap sudut bibirku yang terlintas salivaku, dia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya keatas, ekspresi-nya sangat puas. Mengecup perpotongan leherku, dia memanggil namaku, "Tetsuya."

"Khh –" Aku mencengkram pundaknya, geli kurasakan saat deru napasnya menyapa leherku, saat bibirnya memberikan kecupan-kecupan sensual dari keningku, pipi, leher, hingga tulang belikat.

Dan berakhir dengan kami yang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun dikamarku.

* * *

_**Saat kau ingin menikahiku…**_

"Menikah?" Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, tidak percaya. "Iya. Tetsuya mau kan?" Dia mencium pergelangan tanganku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Kenapa aku harus menjawab tidak mau?

Bahkan, aku senang sekali. "Tentu, Sei-kun…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**Saat aku bangun dari mimpiku**_

* * *

"_Tetsu-kun! A –Akashi-kun, itu –dia… D –Dia kecelakaan, Tetsu-kun… hik.."_

"_Kurokocchi! Kerumah sakit sekarang, Kurokocchi!"_

"_Tabrakan beruntun."_

"_Ia ingin secepatnya ke altar pernikahan, Kuroko. Ia… bahkan tidak memperhatikan seseorang dari samping melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi –_nanodayo_,"_

"_Kenapa, Sei?"_

.

.

.

* * *

_**Saat aku… mulai menjalani realitas tanpa dirimu.**_

* * *

.

.

.

"_Tetsu-kun… makan ya? Kumohon, makanlah sedikit…" Aku membuatnya menangis, lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya._

"_Kuroko, kekebalan tubuhmu menurun. Kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku akan berikan vitamin untukmu. Tapi pertama, cobalah makan bubur dulu,"_

"_Tetsu, kami semua khawatir denganmu. Kubelikan milkshake di majiba nanti, sekarang, habiskan obatmu, ya?"_

"_Kuroko, yo. Aku datang menjenguk. Bagaimana keadaanmu di rumah sakit? Ah.. kau semakin kurus," Maaf. Maaf karena lagi-lagi membuatmu menangis, Kagami-kun._

"_Kuro-chin, aku menjengukmu,"_

"_Kurokocchi~! Aku bawakan apel –ssu! Dimakan, ya –ssu… Kumohon –ssu…" Yang terakhir kulihat adalah raungan Kise-kun dan Momoi-san juga isakan yang lainnya. Termasuk _coach_ dan kapten kami dulu. Semuanya._

.

.

.

* * *

"**Ayo pulang, Tetsuya."**

**Saat aku menyusulmu, hidup bersamamu. Tadaima, Seijuro. **_**Koishiteru da**_**!**

* * *

.

.

.

_Hidupku begitu penuh _memory_ tentangnya._

.

.

.

END

* * *

Note : Makasih sudah mampir dan membaca! Review ?


End file.
